


Breath of God;Breath of Water;Breath of Sorrow;Breath of Blood

by HappyLeech



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series), The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Eileen's Death Ending, Gen, In Water Ending, More characters to be added, More tags to be added, Set in 2014, Takes place after the events of TEW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3984568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyLeech/pseuds/HappyLeech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“STEM test 2, ready. All agents in place, wireless connection ready to engage.”<br/>“Are we sure he isn't in there anymore?”<br/>“Kidman’s report says he's dead and gone. Besides, if he isn't, these are mostly lower level agents. Nothing Mobius can't recover from.”<br/>“What about townspeople caught by the wireless test? I'm sure we don't want another Beacon mess..."<br/>“Casualties, it happens. Besides, we warned them to stay away. Anyways, wireless engaging in three…two…one. We’re live, people!”</p><p>What Mobius has not counted on when testing STEM in Silent Hill, however, was Silent Hill being…well…Silent Hill</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breath of God;Breath of Water;Breath of Sorrow;Breath of Blood

**Author's Note:**

> I have decent knowledge of TEW and too much knowledge of SH.  
> If I mess anything up, let me know!  
> (I am assuming the events of TEW took place in 2014, and am using that as my year for the story)

_‘Renovations start on old Alchemilla property’_

_‘Readers, you may have noticed something new and exciting taking place in Central Silent Hill these days. Construction vehicles and people milling around old city centre is certainly a strange sight for members of the community, when the last construction was after the bridge failure in 2003. Our town has encountered quite a slump these past years, but that's all going to change now that Mobius has purchased Alchemilla Hospital. Closed after several unfortunate events back in the 90’s, it seems that the old building is getting more than just a facelift. When the land, as well as the two lots next to it, was purchased a year ago, no one knew what to expect. A spokesperson from Mobius, however, made it clear as to what we as a town will see from them._

_“We plan to bring Alchemilla back to life, creating the modern hospital that Silent Hill needs to expand. This job will draw people from all over town, all over the state even, to Silent Hill. It’s the upgrade this town has been needing.”_

_More on this story on page 2’_

_‘Car, bodies pulled from Toluca’_

_‘Divers off the shores of Toluca Lake discovered quite the gruesome sight late Tuesday morning. A car, with the bodies of both occupants still inside, was found submerged entirely in the lake. Pulled from the lake-bed early this morning, the car and bodies were identified as belonging to missing persons James and Mary Sunderland, who disappeared some 13 years ago._

_More on this story on page 3’_

\---

“Is everyone in position?” 

A woman, who calls herself Tatiana Gutierrez out of convenience, sits inside a dilapidated old building. A sign that once said ‘nurses station’ is only half visible behind her, grime and age having worn away the letters.

“Ready,” says the agent in the first floor, sitting on a bench next to the elevator. He is new, but eager to perform. His name is Martin Gole.

“Good to go,” says another, sitting next to the morgue in the basement. She had read the files about the last test, the Purge, back to back, and thinks she knows what will happen. Her name is Clarice Stent.

“I’m good,” replies the last, up on the third floor, in the laundry room. He isn’t sure why he’s been chosen, but he’s excited. His name is Tyler Woschuk. 

“Good. Prepare to enter STEM,” Tatiana says, before changing channels on her earpiece. “Hospital is ready. Once I hit the switch, we will be unable to contact you, control. Any civilians caught by the wireless should be moved into the hospital, but don't bother releasing them. We can use the data they pervade, regardless of what happens.”

 _“Understood, hospital. Good luck.”_ A woman on the other end replies, before the connection is cut.

Tatiana sighs, then looks down at the tablet she is holding.

“Let's hope she was right, that he's gone. Or we're in trouble…”

Then she activates it.

\---

“Okay Heather, you can do this. You're just going to stop by the hospital, go to the café, then get the hell out of here…you can do this.”

Repeating the mantra to herself, Heather Mason finished her walk across the bridge from Old Silent Hill to Central. Café 5to2 had been closed, a _‘be back in 15!’_ sign hung up on the window, so she’d decided to head to Alchemilla first.

Part of her, Alessa or Cheryl or her own damn common sense, had been fighting her as she entered town, and now she broke into a cold sweat as she moved closer to the building. 

The sweat was quickly overshadowed by a piercing pain, and Heather stumbled, catching herself on the brick wall and scraping her palm raw.

“… Okay I'll do this and get out of here before I totally lose it,” she muttered, walking into the courtyard, trying to stand against the pain in her head and the sound in her ears.

\---

“Thank you for coming with me, Henry.”

Looking up from his feet, Henry nodded. “No problem, Frank. I figure it's the least I could do for you.”

He'd gotten a call from Frank, middle of the night, and after Henry had navigated the panic and tears, he’d offered to drive the older man into town. 

Frank walked from the counter of the station, and slumped down on one of the benches beside Henry. He looked drained and older than he was, sitting there in the flickering fluorescents.

“I don't get it…the officer told me to come here for identification…where is everyone?” Frank muttered, and Henry tried to shrug off his unease. It was starting to remind him of the apartment, and he was getting a headache to match.

The spike of pain didn’t help matters, and he held back a groan as Frank squeezed his eyes shut and swore.

“Fuck- Damn noise…Do you hear that?” he ground out, and Henry pulled himself to his feet. It was bad, but he’d had worse.

“Come on- I don't think waiting around here is going to do much good. Maybe some fresh air will clear our heads, yeah?”

\---

“Is anyone even here?” 

With a sigh, Travis leaned back against his truck. He'd told himself he'd never return to Silent Hill after the last time, but this job had paid so well that he'd be a fool not to take it.

That, and his job depended on taking it.

Regularly, he’d have everything unloaded and be on his way by now, but he couldn’t find a damn person to sign the invoice. 

A ten minute walk through the work site and area hadn’t revealed anything, not even discarded tools, and he scowled down at his invoice. He had been a little early for the delivery, yes, but usually that was a good thing.

“…come sign the damn sheet and take your shit so I can get out of here…” He grumbled, wincing as his head started to ache. 

Great.

A headache, just what he needed to make the day complete.

With another sigh, he turned to the hospital, and, after hesitating a bit, began to walk. Maybe everyone was inside on break…or someone there could tell him what was going on.

\---

“…and they’re in. Send a clean up crew out there to check for civvies- if there’s any we’ll move them into tanks to monitor them.” 

The woman who’d been on the other end of the earpiece motioned to the side, waved, and men and women in matching outfits began to move. They, Mobius, hadn't yet purchased the land holding the burnt corpse of a hotel, but there was not one to tell them to stop camping their mobile labs there. 

With a last look at the dismal lake, the woman known as Myra Hanson sighed. It was such a depressing looking town...and it wasn't about to get any better.

But that wasn’t her concern.

“Okay people, let’s get into Alchemilla.”


End file.
